simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mutant Peacock/A Look Back on 2018 in TSTO: Major Events and First Multi-Event.
This is still a work in progress which I will update overtime, for now share what you thought of on last year's major events in the comments below. It has been just over a year since I last done a blog post but instead of reviewing each event on a post, it will all be in one post. This post is about the Major Events of 2018 and the first Multi-Event in 2018 leading into 2019. Please note that this post contains opinions which you may or may not agree with. The Major Events and first Multi-Event of 2018 are: * Bart Royale * The Springfield Jobs * Itchy & Scratchy Land * Moe's Ark * Treehouse of Horror XXIX / Halloween 2018 * A Simpsons Christmas Special / Christmas 2018 Bart Royale Ah Bart Royale, the major event that kick starts 2018 with a bang just like the first Major Events in previous years' including 2017's Destination Springfield which introduced the Springfield Airport and some overseas items, 2016's Burns' Casino which introduced casinos and casino games to our towns, and 2015's Superheroes that gave us superheroes and supervillains along with lairs, houses, and super buildings and decorations. What did Bart Royale have to offer aside from being based around the episodes "At Long Last Leave", "Homer Goes to Prep School", and "THOH XXVII's Dry Hard segment"? This is the event which pitted the kids and adults against each other over the ownership of a new playground. It introduced some new things to TSTO such as the Free Land Tokens and the bonus areas of events' buildings and decorations. This event also introduced items of post apocalyptic and off the grid survival themes as well as destroying some of Springfield's landmarks. The good points * New and returning items were available to unlock and purchase to build an Outlands and apocalypse districts in Springfield. * New characters introduced are either current Springfield residents or battle warriors to join in the fight for what they believe is rightfully theirs (a new playground). * Returning characters came back who are scary or tough or both which suited the event's theme. * New costumes fitted in with the fighting and combat style of the event. * Returning costumes with some that helped to fight for their side and others that added to the apocalypse theme. * New buildings included bases, derelict buildings and places to get food and entertainment. * Returning buildings added to the battle and end of the world atmosphere in Springfield. * New facades introduced which included destroyed versions of Springfield's locations. * Craftable items were primarily new buildings, decorations and facades (excluding Skylight) which can be used to design the 3 bases. * Memorable characters, costumes, buildings, decorations and facades were available during the event. The middle points * Act 1 prize track included 2 decorations. a character and a character skin as physical prizes. * Act 2 prize track included 2 character skins, 2 decorations and a building as physical prizes. * Act 3 prize track included 2 character skins, 2 facades and a building as physical prizes. * The crafting prize track included 14 decorations, a building and a façade as the physical prizes. * The Doomsday Mystery Box cost 40 donuts per try which is the cheapest an event mystery box has been on offer and is the equivalent buying a decoration with a 2.00% bonus. * There were plenty of bundles available during the event both new and returning ranging from 15 to 199 donuts each. * Bonus donuts were available which rewarded donuts from excess prize track currency once the main questlines were completed by unlocking the fourth prizes and doing another task. The bad points * Only one character was available as a prize (Pyro) while the rest were unlocked through donuts. * New Land Expansions released for the event only required Free Land Tokens to buy the land which prevents buying new land with Money. * Free Land Tokens were rare to obtain in the event since they were available as prizes and building the Bases. * The event lasted 6 weeks which meant the game play was the same/similar to the previous acts. * The fifth prize of each act (350 Scraps) wasn't enough for acts 2 and 3 when crafting items on level 6 and above. It could of been increased to 700 and 1050 Scraps for acts 2 and 3 or switched with the Free Land Token to get the crafting currency earlier in the acts. * The bonus areas on the 3 bases only increased the prize track currencies and not the crafting currency (Scraps). * Some facades could've been separate buildings and decorations included the Damaged Court House and the Damaged Jebediah Statue. The Springfield Jobs The Springfield Jobs, also known as the sequel to the Destination Springfield 2017 Event (also the Burns' Casino 2016 Event), that released content from Italy, London (and Ireland), and America with some items from other continents was tied the longest major event in the game with the Clash of Clones 2014 Event lasting 7 weeks from late March to early May. What did The Springfield Jobs offer apart from being based on the episodes "The Italian Job", "The Regina Monologues" and the other episodes which nearly everything else was taken from? This event involved tapping justice agents and characters committing heists at various locations to earn prize track currency, plunder to craft and crooks to send to friends' towns to steal some more plunder and prize track currency. While no new features were included, there were several things that returned from previous events including the heist scenes (from the Wild West 2016 Event), bonus areas of buildings (from Bart Royale 2018), and sending criminals to friends' towns (from Homerpalooza 2017 Event). This event included items that are Italian, British and Americas themed that works with the 3 countries (France, Japan and Brazil) from Destination Springfield and heist or criminal themed content. The good points * New and returning items were released to unlock and buy to build international areas in Springfield. * New characters that were introduced were either residents of Springfield or people with an international heritage to take part in the heists. * Returning characters were bought back who are related to the event's themes or from a different place outside of Springfield. * A few costumes returned that were related to the casino, heist and international theme of the event. * New buildings included heist locations, international buildings and landmarks, and places of leisure and entertainment. * Returning buildings added to the international, casino, heist, and leisure & entertainment themes. * A couple of buildings skins returned that were casino and international themed. * Crafting items were all new items and mainly decorations, a few unique buildings and some Free Land Tokens. * Lots of new and returning items were available to everyone and a bunch of them were from memorable episodes of the show. * Some of the Italian craftables could've been placed on river or ocean tiles. The middle points * Act 1 prize track included 3 buildings and 2 characters as physical prizes along with 2 Free Land Tokens and 350 Plunder as currency prizes. * Act 2 prize track included 3 buildings, 2 decorations and a character as physical prizes along with a Free Land Token and 350 Plunder as currency prizes. * Act 3 prize track included 4 buildings and 2 characters as physical prizes along with a Free Land Token and 250 Plunder as currency prizes. * The crafting track included 23 decorations and 4 buildings as physical prizes along with 3 Free Land Tokens (1 per act). * Both the Asian Wonders Mystery Box and Monte Burns' Casino Mystery Box cost 50 and 60 donuts per try which is average for event mystery boxes. * There were several bundles available for donuts that included new and returning content ranging 1 to 300 donuts. * A new donut purchase item was available which was the Master Hypnotist Tent and Sven Golly that cost a Tray of 132 Donuts in the store which came with a bonus of 100 donuts and a character that takes part in the heists. * Crafting was changed which removed levelling up to unlock new crafting items that instead has a selection of items available in Act 1 then new ones were unlocked in act 2 and the final set was unlocked in Act 3 which meant all the crafting items were available by Act 3. * Bonus donuts were available from excess prize track currency once the main act questline was completed unlocking the heist scenes (act finale) from unlocking the fifth prizes and crafting at least one each of the required heist scene items and doing another job (Act 3 only). The bad points * Only one new female character was available in the event (Nana Sophie Mussolini) while the rest were males. * Free Land Tokens were only available on the prize track and crafting track in each act. * The event lasted 7 weeks with the same/similar gameplay to previous events with each act lasting 16 to 17 days each. * Like Bart Royale, the fourth prize of each act (350 Plunder) wasn't much in Act 2 and 3 when the currency requirements were 500 to 1350 Plunder. It could of been increased to 700 and 1050 Scraps for acts 2 and 3 to get more crafting currency in the last 2 acts. * Again like Bart Royale, the bonus areas of the heist locations only increased the prize track currency and not the crafting currency. * Some of the items took up lots of space when land is limited and fitting the crafting decorations into the bonus areas of heist locations can be tricky especially the Gondola. Itchy & Scratchy Land Moe's Ark Treehouse of Horror XXIX / Halloween 2018 A Simpsons Christmas Special / Christmas 2018 Category:Blog posts